The Steadfast Tin Carlos
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Steadfast Tin Soldier" Cast *Tin Soldier - Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus) *Ballerina - Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) *Jack in the Box - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Jiminy Cricket - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Teddy Bear - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Bee Toy - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Boy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Girl - Christina (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *Mother - Odette (The Swan Princess) *Jack in the Box's Minions - Buford Von Stomp (Phineas and Ferb), Nelson Muntz, Dolph Starbeam, Jimbo Jones and Kearney Zzyzwicz (The Simpson) *Rat - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rat Henchmen - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) and Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Fish - Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Fisherman - Fagin (Oliver and Company) and Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) Scenes *The Steadfast Tin Carlos - Part 1 Flik's Story / Cody's Birthday *The Steadfast Tin Carlos - Part 2 Carlos Ramon and Br'er Rabbit / Terrence *The Steadfast Tin Carlos - Part 3 Wanda Li's and Piglet / Carlos Ramon Escorted to Castle *The Steadfast Tin Carlos - Part 4 Carlos Ramon meet Wanda Li / Playfully Tease *The Steadfast Tin Carlos - Part 5 Terrence grows Jealous and Br'er Rabbit Back *The Steadfast Tin Carlos - Part 6 Carlos Ramon and Br'er Rabbit out of the House / Carlos Ramon Stops Ratigan / Leopard Seal *The Steadfast Tin Carlos - Part 7 Terrence's Evil Plot / The Wanda Li and Piglet plan *The Steadfast Tin Carlos - Part 8 Terrence Blackmails Wanda Li / Carlos Ramon Imprisoned *The Steadfast Tin Carlos - Part 9 The Wedding / The Escape *The Steadfast Tin Carlos - Part 10 Final Battle With Terrence *The Steadfast Tin Carlos - Part 11 Carlos Ramon and the Wanda Li happily Reunite *The Steadfast Tin Carlos - Part 12 End Credits Movie used *The Steadfast Tin Soldier Clip used *The Magic School Bus *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *A Bug's Life *Song of the South *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Rescuers Down Under *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess and the Escape from Castle Mountian *The Swan Princess and the Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom *Phineas and Ferb *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *The Great Mouse Detective *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Pebble and the Penguin *Oliver and Company *The Yogi Bear Show Gallery MSB_S3_E11_008.jpg|Carols Ramon as Tin Soldier Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li as Ballerina Terrence.png|Terrence as Jack in the Box Flik.jpg|Flik as Jiminy Cricket BrerRabbit.jpg|Br'er Rabbit as Teddy Bear Piglet.jpeg|Piglet as Bee Toy Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Steadfast Tin Soldier Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs